


A Gentle Breeze

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Destiel in Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Heaven, Love, M/M, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Dean enjoys a peaceful moment in heaven, with Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel in Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Gentle Breeze

*****

The sun shines brightly down on Dean Winchester's face. He looks to his right at the open fields and smiles, when he sees the ripple affect the incoming breeze is having on the tall blades of grass. The wind is coming towards him, and the air starts to get cooler. 

Instinctively, Dean let's go of Castiel's hand, and steps away from him. Cas looks over at Dean and frowns, not understanding. Then Castiel closes his eyes, as the breeze hits his face. His hair rustles, and his tie flips over, pressing gently against his chest. His coat billows and flows out behind him. Dean enjoys watching the smile spread across Castiel's face.

Once the breeze has passed, Cas and Dean exchange a loving glance. Then Castiel simply turns and continues to move along the path. Heaven's rays shine down on him, as Dean waits a moment before following.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> My initial goal is for this to become a series, where I add a short once every 1-2 weeks (for however long). Fingers crossed I commit myself to this one!


End file.
